5th grade (U.S.) Math Mission
The''' '''Math Mission - 5th Grade is a set of skills on Khan Academy. This mission consists of intensive practice on arithmetic operations, additional practice with fractions, geometric expansion including increased understanding of units and introduction to volume, and initial introduction to the important ideas of graphing in the coordinate plane and usage of exponents. Mission Specifics Mission Foundations #Multiplying 1-digit numbers #Recognizing fractions #Addition within 1000 #Subtraction within 1000 #Number line 1 #Basic division #Area 1 #Fractions on the number line 1 #Fractions greater than one #Identifying numerators and denominators #Rounding to the nearest ten or hundred #Multiplying by tens #1-digit division #Fractions on the number line 2 #Two-step word problems with addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division #Solving basic multiplication and division equations #Relate division to multiplication #Comparing fractions with the same denominator #Comparing fractions with the same numerator #Recognizing rays, lines, and line segments #Comparing fractions 1 #Measuring angles #Benchmark angles #Drawing angles #Naming angles #Understanding place value #Comparing with multiplication #Multiplication and division word problems #Math patterns #Drawing lines #Angle types #Recognizing angles #Place value #Multiplication without carrying #Multiplying 4 digits by 1 digit with visual models #Division with remainders #Drawing right, acute and obtuse angles #Understanding whole number representations #Multiplication with carrying #Multiplying 2 digits by 2 digits with area models #Multi-digit division without remainders #Understanding multiplying fractions and whole numbers #Decomposing angles #Rounding whole numbers #Multiplying 2 digits by 2 digits #Equivalent fractions #Understanding angles #Visualizing equivalent fractions #Recognizing triangles #Recognizing parallel and perpendicular lines #Unit sense #Multi-step word problems with whole numbers #Adding fractions with common denominators #Classifying shapes by line and angle types #Converting mixed numbers and improper fractions #Subtracting fractions with common denominators #Measurement units #Decimals on the number line 1 #Comparing decimals 1 #Comparing fractions 2 #Decimals on the number line 2 #Adding and subtracting mixed numbers 0.5 #Adding and subtracting fractions with like denominators word problems #Fraction word problems 1 Arithmetic operations #Adding decimals 0.5 #Adding decimals 1 #Adding decimals 2 #Subtracting decimals 0.5 #Subtracting decimals #Multi-digit multiplication #Multiplying decimals 1 #Multiplying decimals 2 #Division by 2 digits #Dividing completely #Diving decimals 1 #Dividing decimals 2 #Dividing decimals 3 Fractions #Adding fractions with unlike denominators #Subtracting fractions with unlike denominators #Adding and subtracting fractions with unlike denominators word problems #Adding and subtracting mixed numbers 1 #Multiplying fractions by integers #Understanding multiplying fractions by fractions #Multiplying fractions 0.5 #Fraction multiplication as scaling #Multiplying mixed numbers #Understanding fractions as division #Dividing fractions by whole numbers #Dividing whole numbers by fractions #Division with fractions and whole number word problems #Multiplying fractions and whole numbers word problems #Multiplying fractions by fractions word problems Place value and decimals #Writing and interpreting decimals #Comparing decimal place value #Money and decimal place value intuition #Regrouping whole numbers #Regrouping decimals #Comparing decimals 2 #Ordering decimals #Rounding numbers #Patterns in zeros #Understanding moving the decimal #Fractions as division by 10 or 100 Measurement and data #Volume with unit cubes 1 #Volume 1 #Volume word problems #Converting units #Converting measurements word problems #Interpreting line plots with fraction multiplication and division Geometry #Graphing points #Coordinate plane word problems in the first quadrant #Quadrilateral types Algebraic thinking #Expressions with parentheses #Visulaizing and interpreting relationships between patterns You can find more missions here. Category:Math Missions Category:Math Category:Exercises Category:Missions Category:Math exercises Category:Arithmetic operations Category:Fractions Category:Place value and decimals Category:Measurement and data Category:Geometry